mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
After Words
After Words is the third episode of Mafia 2. It is the third episode of Season 1. Plot *Jack Hughman (Cress Williams) wakes up in his apartment. He gets out of his apartment. He gets in his car. He drives to do and clean up the job. He meets up with Shyla Palminteri (China Ann McClaine). He tells Shyla Palminteri that they need better times to do that job and then they talk through it together. Shyla tells Jack Hughman that he must intercept anything that is through the mafia clan. He tells Shyla bye. He goes to his car. He drives to lunch. He then meets Amanda Paul (Nafessa Williams). Amanda Paul and Jack Hughman looks around and then they go outside to check it out. They clean up the outside part. They tell themselves why this makes sense. He tells her bye. On his mother's insistence, Jack Hughman goes to see Jane Lamar (Christina Adams) at the Southport Docks about a job. While the two speak Jane mentions she remembers her and said he was a good guy, but drank like a fish. She sends Jack off with a sicilian mafia Johnny Ireland (Eric Mendenhall) to see about some work, which is stacking crates onto the back of the truck. After several minutes, Jack decides he's had enough enough and leaves. On his way out he exchanges words with Johnny saying that he wasn't looking for slave labor, and that he can make more money working for Paul Incorporated. *Hearing Amanda Paul's name mentioned, Johnny takes Jack back to Jane's office where Jane demands an explanation on why someone who worked with Amanda would be looking for a job stacking crates. Jack explains that he made a promise to his mother about getting honest work, but that he needs some real money and manuel labor isn't going to cut it. Unsure if he can take Jake at his word, Jane calls Jack who verifies his story. Afterward Jane decides to give Jake a job to shake down the dock workers for a ten dollar barber's fee, and teach a lesson to anyone who refuses. This job earns Vito an easy $100. As Vito leaves Derek tells him Joe called and asked Vito to meet him at Freddy's Bar. He meets a Dock Worker named Herb Scaletta (Guru) is a dock worker and then he gives them work for the rest of the time and then he says good job and then he has cancer and then he dies from cancer and then Jack and Amanda Paul leave. *When Jack arrives at Freddy's, Amanda asks him if he remembers the wiseguys they see as kids, explaining that he was there to meet Jimmy Martin (Marvin Krondon Jones III), one of those guys who had a big job for Jack. When Jimmy arrives he tells them that the job involves stealing gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration, explaning how they're worth a fortune because of the gas shortage and he will give Jack six hundred dollars for 10,000 gallons worth of stamps. He tells Jack to meet with Charleigh (Sharon Tay), an employee at the office who will explain how to get in the building and where the keys to the safe are kept. As Jack is leaving, Jimmy explains that the job has to be clean, meaning if anyone gets killed his cut will drop to one third. *Jack drives Charliegh to the hospital she will explain what you need to know about the job; drop her off then park across the street near the alley. Jack gets to the back of the building, he climbs over the glowing fence and follow the on screen prompt to crouch, then he climbs in through the window. At this point he will have two ways of doing this, the guns blazing or the sleath approach. As the guns blazing method is somewhat obvious he has to detail the latter. He knows that while there are many ways of completing this next part, he will focus on one that requires the least explanation. *Inside the OPA he knows that if he didn't when prompted to outside, he does so now and then heads inside the building. He knows there are three guards inside, one upstairs and two at the reception desk, one of which will head upstairs to his rounds as you enter. He is told that the easiest method is to go up the stairs on your right as you enter the main building and sneak up behind each guard. As you do you will see the sleath kill prompt come up when you get close, so use it to take them out and then he kills them. He takes the main stars down and he does a kill sleath one the one sitting at the desk. Playboy Magazine #40 is sitting next to him. *From here he may stand back up, while facing the front entrance head to the left, through the double doors and he follows the hall to a blue basement door. To the right of that room is another where he wil find Playboy magazine #6 on the floor. He may now head back upstairs and grab the key from the director's office. In the office across the hall Playboy magazine #5 is sitting on the windowsill. Follow the marker to the glowing door where the safe is. He will need to pikc the lock on the cage door, then go inside and open the safe. Once you have the gas stamps, head back out of the building. If you didn't raise the alarm, you will get The Professional achievement outside. *He and Amanda drives to Freddy's and then once they are there they will learn that the stamps need to be sold by midnight. This part of the chapter is timed, but you should have no problem getting it done. He gets in the vehicle and gets the gas stations will be highlighted on your map with a red icon. Once way is proceed is to visit the two in Little Italy first, then the one in Chinatown, Oyster Bay, West Side and finally Sand Island. See the map below for illustration. Selling them all before midnight will earn you the Mail Man achievement. One you're done, he heads back to Amanda's and go to bed and then he recives The Price of Oil achievement. He tells Amanda I'm here. Amanda tells Jack hi. Jack and Amanda looks in the bathroom. Jack goes to sleep. Jack wakes up. Jack takes a bath. Jack finishes. Jack goes inside the wardrobe closet. He changes into his clothes. He leaves the bathroom. He tells Amanda good times to see you. He and Amanda goes out of the apartment to find it. They go to the car. They drive to the pub. They eat food. They leave. He and Amanda goes back to the house. They relax together. They tell a dockworker named Chevy (Terrence C. Carson) who will need assistance and then they tell him thank you for your help. He and Amanda does house cleaning and then they watch TV together to get the age down. Deaths *Herb Scaletta - Cancer. *OPA Guard No. 1 - Headshot. *OPA Guard No. 2 - Headshot. *OPA Guard No. 3 - Headshot.